Reena (Ro)
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest =Kit: Rogue: |namesl = Reena Reena |familyl = Algernon Bess |familyt = Father: Mother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = ''Tallstar's Revenge |deadbooks = None}} Reena is a bright, ginger -and-white she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Reena and a band of rogues are visitors who travel to WindClan every greenleaf to share food and tell stories with. She is the daughter of Algernon and Bess. :She and the rogues first appear when Tallpaw and the rest of the gathering patrol return from the Gathering. When they arrive, the whole Clan is awake to greet them. The young cats are weary of them but the older cats welcome them as old friends. It is mentioned that she and the rogues smell like Thunderpaths, stale food, and a smoky smell, like the grimy clouds of Twolegplace. :Larksplash bounds up to Reena and exclaims how much she's grown, and Reena exclaims that she has too. Meadowslip and Brackenwing asks about leaf-bare, and Reena replies they stayed cozy. She asks Larksplash if she is a warrior yet, in which Larksplash replies that she was a mentor. Reena exclaims she was no more than an apprentice the last time they were there, and when she asks who it is, she meets Ryestalk, and she and Ryestalk touch noses, stating she’d be honored to touch noses. Ryestalk is unsure but Larksplash reassures her. :Palebird explains to Tallpaw that Bess gave Reena her sister’s name before Bess comes over, quietly followed by Reena. Tallpaw notes how Reena’s pelt shone in the moonlight, and notes he always imagined rouges would be ragged and dirty. As Bess and Palebird talk, Tallpaw puts in that he would be grateful for help with feeding the elders. Reena is confused about just two cats feeding the elders and Tallpaw explains it’s the apprentices’ job. :Bess and Palebird ponder over where Reena will rest after they sorted the other rouges when Tallpaw offers the apprentice den. Reena thanks Tallpaw, calling him Tall, stating tell her which nest and she will happily bed down. Tallpaw wonders about how will Shrewpaw react to a new denmate, and how he won’t like being called “Shrew”. Reena curls into her nest and when Shrewpaw objects to her taking a nest, she tells him that they are only rouges so until they get used to them, pretend she's an egg that hasn't hatched yet. When Shrewpaw stops complaining, she peeps at Tallpaw with her gaze sparkling with laughter. :In the morning, she joins Tallpaw in a training session. Tallpaw thinks of her as far better training with than Shrewpaw. She states she sees a rabbit, and asks Tallpaw what to do, calling him Tall again. She suggests they stalk from behind while Tallpaw and Dawnstripe get it from either side and Tallpaw notes she is proving to be a natural at planning attacks, even though she doesn’t have the speed of a WindClan cat. When Dawnstripe asks if she can move quietly, Reena responds she can, and says Tallpaw is fast enough to catch it anyway. She is seen later creeping slowly around the rabbit with tiny movements; But when she surges forward, the rabbit bolts. She chases after it with Dawnstripe and Tallpaw when it disappears into a tunnel; where Woollytail flushes it back out to them. She is confused when she sees Woollytail as she probably didn’t know too much about the tunneler position in the clan. :She asks why do WindClan tunnel and Woollytail explains they have always tunneled. She asks if there are cats underground right now and Woollytail tells her off course. She asks if they sleep down there. Tallpaw retorts that they’re all WindClan warriors and Reena asks why he isn’t a tunneler, since his parents are tunnelers. Reena asks to join Hareflight's patrol to go to Outlook Rocks and Shrewpaw asks too, but Hareflight states she doesn’t need to know everything about WindClan, and suggests being taken back to camp. Reena insists she will be no trouble but Dawnstripe states Bess will be missing her and takes her back to camp with Woollytail. :During the ShadowClan’s attack, she is seen defending the nursery, slashing at any enemy muzzle that comes near. After the battle, she tries to tell Tallpaw not to blame himself for Brackenwing's death. But when Bess tells her its Clan business, she backs away, her eyes soft with sympathy. :She is later mentioned to have defended the nursery with her parents as Meadowslip blinks gratefully at her and the rouges who are clearing scraps of heather and gorse from the bloodstained tussocks. The next day, she is mentioned to have joined a hunting patrol after Tallpaw asks if she is coming training with him and Dawnstripe. :When Sandgorse dies, and Sparrow narrowly escapes with his life, she is seen sniffing Sparrow’s filthy pelt. She later approaches Tallpaw who is resting and states he hasn’t eaten all day. Tallpaw says he isn’t hungry, so Reena offers to sit with him but Tallpaw refuses, stating he’d rather be alone. Reena asks if he is sure and Tallpaw replies he is, and watches her pad away to the hunting stones where the other rouges are tucking grass under Sparrow. :A quarter moon later after Meadowslip giving birth to three kits, Hopkit Pigeonkit, and Sorrelkit, Reena is seen among the Clan cats, just as excited about the successful birth. She approaches Tallpaw and speaks out her excitement. Tallpaw states why she should care because they are clan kits and Reena exclaims off course she does because they are WindClan cats. Tallpaw counters if she and the rouges hadn’t come, Sandgorse wouldn’t have died. Reena gasps they helped fight over ShadowClan but Tallpaw still insisted. She spits that Sandgorse knew the tunnels weren’t safe, but he took him anyway. Sparrow could have been killed too. She spits that Tallpaw has turned mean, that’s why he has not friends anymore. No cat comes near because he always bites their head off. Tallpaw retorts again and Reena tells him why doesn’t he talk to her when he has stopped feeling sorry for himself before stalking away, tail twitching angrily. :After her argument with Tallpaw, she starts to spend more time with Shrewpaw. She even starts to take his side when Shrewpaw teases and argues with Tallpaw. When the time comes for the visitors to leave, she forgives Shrewpaw for being so unfriendly in the beginning, giving a wink. She looks expectantly at Tallpaw, but he only meows stiffly that that he hopes they find somewhere to stay. The visitors leave, with Reena bounding after her mother and falls in beside her. :After receiving his warrior name, Talltail set out to find the rouges. He met Jake and they set out to find them together. :After Jake and Talltail stood still when monsters almost got them, Reena asks why didn’t they move before realizing that one of the cats is Talltail, calling him Tallpaw. Reena is surprised to see him and pushes past Algernon to greet them. She asks many questions, mainly concerns about WindClan or Talltail. She states they better move away from the herd of monsters to safety. She is shown to be resentful to Jake as she and Algernon leads them to their temporary camp. When they arrive, Talltail corrects her and the rogues when they call him by his apprentice name, by telling them his warrior name. Reena tells Bess that she thinks Jake and Talltail found them by the small bits of the story Talltail has told so far. :When the rogues argue that there isn't enough prey to share with Talltail and Jake, Reena takes up for them by saying there was enough for now. She points out there are fish in the river, downslope. After, she tells Talltail she has gathered leaves for him to make a nest on. As he sorts it, she states that he seems different, he seems less angry. Reena states that she guesses it was a lot for Talltail to deal with: with the death of his father and Sparrow surviving. Reena grabs a damp-looking shrew and half-eaten squirrel and gives the shrew to Sparrow and carries the squirrel to Bess, asking for Mole and Algernon to join. She asks how Whiteberry is going and asks how old are Palebird’s kits. She asks how could Talltail leave them and Algernon tells her to leave Talltail alone. :Reena starts to spend more time with Talltail by going on hunting patrols with him. She asks if he has gotten used to forest hunting as she zigzags between trees. She tells Jake she can’t catch prey high up an ash tree and when Talltail suggests hunting on the field, Reena states the monsters won’t be there that day. Reena states she is glad to hunt with younger cats again and recalls her time in WindClan, commenting that she is glad Talltail has stopped being a grumpy old badger. When Jake spots a rabbit, Reena says she bets Jake can’t catch it like Talltail. She creeps uphill with Jake to help Talltail catch the rabbit. Talltail gives the signal and they stalk forward. Talltail startles the rabbit and they all try lunging at it and miss. Talltail chases after the rabbit but Reena screeches for him to stop. He catches the rabbit and Reena tells him to come slowly to her. She tells him he nearly went over the edge of a cliff. :When Talltail tries going early morning hunting with Sparrow, Reena warns he doesn’t like company when he is out early. Reena warns she wouldn’t risk it and offers to go hunting with Talltail instead, but he refuses and will get more sleep instead. Reena is left staring at him, round-eyed. Later, Reena asks if Jake and Talltail can stay. When Sparrow tells Talltail that the pigeons will be weary so they won’t hunt, Reena offers and they go this time. They catch a squirrel and a fat blackbird. At dusk, Reena asks for Talltail to go for a nighttime walk but Talltail refuses. Jake offers to go with her but Reena refuses and agrees that it’s too cold. :After the near death incident of Sparrow, she is concerned for Talltail and asked if he is hurt and he replies he isn't. Reena is hurt when Talltail says that he and Jake are leaving. She offers she can show the way and that she knows the Twolegplace and starts planning but Talltail states they can find their own way. Reena is seen hurt and Bess presses against her sympathetically, and Talltail wonders if Reena hoped that they would be mates and have kits while traveling. He apologizes to her and though part of Talltail wishes he could make her happy, he shakes the thought away for Reena had her own path. She touches Talltail's muzzle with her cheek and tells him that she will miss him. Reena along with the rest of the rogues say their goodbyes to Talltail and Jake as they leave. Trivia *She is named after her mother's sister. *Kate Cary said that Reena, along with the rest of the greenleaf visitors, have an accent similar to one from the English county of Devonshire.Revealed on Kate's official blog *Vicky doesn't think Bess, Reena, Sparrow, or Algernon went to StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Algernon: Mother: :Bess: Aunt: :Reena: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Rogue Category:Females Category:Clanless Cats Category:Supporting Character